


You're My Brother

by FoxNote



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort, GBF, Jealous Cullen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan, our dear Inquisitor, is suffering in silence up in her hideaway overlooking the mountains. The war bares down upon her shoulders and she carries more than her fair share of the weight. One night she becomes overwhelmed and one Tervinter mage just happens to be awake to hear her cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Brother

Dorian strolled about Skyhold as was his custom after a long journey and a nap. Something to clear his mind of all the goings on. It helped him to focus his magic when next he needed it. No worries, no panic, only the magic and the strange awareness he was developing to the way the Fade reacted to it. He began to ponder the thought of having Solas teach him how to explore the Fade. It always intrigued him, the stories the elf would tell. He wanted to see these memories for himself, to understand his past and shape his future accordingly. To be better than those that came before him, to be better than most that lived now. 

His musings were interrupted abruptly by a quiet sound. Night had fallen during his wander and there was no one else around. The sound of the voice was familiar but too distant to make out. The mage found himself turning around looking for a direction to start looking. That was when he just happened to look up to the balcony above the main hall. The Inquisitor knelt by the railing, only a speck from this distance but the wind carried her cries. 

Faster than he thought he would ever run when not being chased, Dorian made his way up the many flights of steps to her door. He did not bother knocking as he flung it open and raced to the balcony. The wind rushing in was cold and the mountains looked bleak in the moonlight. Stopping at the glass doors the man took in the sorrowful figure of the inquisition’s leader. 

She had always been a tiny girl. Thin enough that it seemed a strong breeze would break her but she had tamed the winds and could command them. Her will was powerful and growing every day, or so he had thought. Moonlight glinted off of her snowy hair and chilled the tips of her long ears. Her delicate shoulders that bore the weight of so many lives, so much responsibility shook under the strain. 

Carefully the man knelt and touched her shoulder. She jumped away from his hand, looking up in fear. To be caught in such a weak state was devastating. Yet, when she saw that it was Dorian she seemed to relax, if only slightly. 

“Something get in your eye, Mel?” he Tervinter teased.

The elf mage gave him a small smile and it faded quickly. “Dorian… people are dying in my name… am I worth that?” He did not answer, knowing she was going to continue. “These people follow me, put their faith in me that I will kill Corypheus and save this world but what happens if I can’t? If I fail… Dorian I can’t take this anymore! I’ve seen so many people die protecting me because I have this _thing_ stuck on my hand! I can’t do this anymore Dorian…”

There was a moment where Dorian was completely speechless, stuck to his place. Then he jumped forwards and embraced her awkwardly. “Ninimel… all you need to do is get your mind off of this, all of this. So much has happened in such a short time anyone would get overwhelmed.”

“Cullen hasn’t… nor Lilianna or Josephine or Cassandra--”

“But they don’t carry the burden you do. They have their tasks, the one thing they need to focus on. Meanwhile your expected to keep up with all they’re doing as well as go on missions and keep the company of dignitaries and lords in the main hall… the only relief you ever get is talking with me~”

There was some semblance of a laugh from her. She sighed and sniffled, jumping as Dorian wiped her tears with a handkerchief. “Now, you should get some sleep, then, tomorrow after breakfast I want to take you away from all of this to go riding in the mountains. The new mounts you brought in… the Harts? They seem pretty accustomed to the cold.”

“But Dorian my--”

“Your duties can wait. For now you have to spend time with the most amazing person in the world ever and relax while I recount the many antics I got up to as a child,” he said with a big flourish. 

Ninimel laughed a little stronger this time and took his hand. Dorian stood, lifting her with him and pulling her into another embrace. Nothing was said between them as they simply enjoyed the presence of the other. She could hear his heartbeat against her cheek, thrumming quickly. The Fade danced around him gently as he unknowingly cast a relaxing aura about himself. He was warm against the chill of the mountain air. 

The mage sighed, keeping his hold firm, wanting her to know he was there. Under his hand he could feel her muscles relax and a sigh leave her chest. Absently his fingers played with her short mess of hair a gesture of comfort he had not even thought of. Peace settled around them and he suddenly felt tired, holding back a yawn that rose in his chest.  
When he made to pull away she clung to him, following his feet back. He chuckled and tried to insist that she needed to sleep but the words did not come to him. All he wanted was to keep holding her. So, he walked them over to her large bed and laid them both down on it. She instinctively snuggled into the luxurious sheets. 

“We should… probably change…” she muttered. 

He laughed quietly and agreed, sitting up and stripping off his robe and boots, leaving him in his trousers. She did the same, pulling on a loose fitting tunic after. Immediately she embraced him again. The Tervinter mage struggled to get them both under the covers with her attached to him. Once in the wrappings of the bed they fell into a comfortable silence for what felt like an hour, yet neither of them slept. Finally Dorian had to speak what was on his mind.

“Mel… you do know that I’m--”

“A homosexual? Yes…”

“So you know that we--”

“Aren’t going to have anything? Yes…”

“And you’re--”

“Okay with this? Absolutely…” she snuggled closer. “You’re like a brother to me Dorian… I was forced to leave my family behind when the Templars found me… but I always remember my brother’s comforting embrace… a lot like yours. So I never thought there would be anything between us… And I happen to know that the Iron Bull has been staring at your ass since the beginning of our mission...”

The man smiled as they fell silent again then blushed for a short moment as he thought about that last comment. _She is far too observant..._. Leave it up to her to already have everything settled. _You are exactly what we need Ninimel, no matter what others may say or what you think… you’re the only one who can do this, the only one with the willpower and drive to get through this with some semblance of sanity… and I will stand by you to the bitter end, whatever it might bring…_

The both fell asleep soon after.  
\---  
Morning came faster than either of them wished, but it came earlier for a certain member of their company. Cullen had gotten up extra early that morning to bring his love a surprise. While she had been away on her last mission he had Dagna craft a special staff for her. He had been so excited when the artificer had finished it before their return.  
Quietly he snuck up the stairs and made his way over to the bed, instantly spotting Dorian splayed out on the bed, shirtless. In the next moment he had the mage pinned against the wall and bleary eyed from the rude awakening. 

“What have you done you filthy mage?!”

Dorian snapped out of his sleepy state and stared at the Templar with terrified eyes. “Come now blondy be reasonable he-“ the mage was jolted when Cullen pressed harder on the forearm across his collarbone. “Nothing happened; she’s not even my type! If I were doing anything it would be to get to you~”

“Leave it up to you to make a move like that when you’re about to be gutted…” said a muffled jab from the bed. 

Ninimel looked up from the pillow and smiled at Cullen. The man immediately faltered in his anger and let Dorian go. The mage brushed himself off and chuckled. “Leave it up to the Inquisitor to have our big tough Templar wrapped around her little finger… I’ll be going then, if I don’t have to worry about a dagger in my back~” The mage collected his robe and boots before sashaying down the stairs. 

The elf sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Men are idiots…”


End file.
